


The Fall

by NinjaAssassin



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Female Chara, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, sad child
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-15
Updated: 2016-12-15
Packaged: 2018-09-08 20:48:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 418
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8860684
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NinjaAssassin/pseuds/NinjaAssassin
Summary: Chara is so tired





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hello. This is my first Undertale fanfic. I've had this idea in my head for a while; sort little snippits of Chara's life before and during Undertale. This is the first part. Don't know yet if I'm going to make it all in one story or make each part it's own. But for now, it'll all be in one.  
> I am referring to Chara as female in this as this is the way I percieve both her and Frisk. This is how they will both be referred in the series.   
> A lot of the info I may be using about Chara and her past is taken from the video 'Who is the True Villain of Undertale' by Judgement Boy. If you haven't seen it, I suggest watching it.  
> I don't own Undertale. It is the property of Toby Fox

Chara was tired. Tired of being an outcast; tired of the cruelty of the people of her village. She heard what people said about her behind her back. That she was a freak; a demon. It wasn't her fault her eyes were red; unlike everybody else's.

At first, she thought her parents cared about her. And they seemed to, but only when she was around. She had overheard them speaking to the neighbors and their words broke her heart and trust. Once they knew she knew what they really thought of her, they threw her out on the streets.

At first, it wasn't so bad. Cold, sure. But nothing she couldn't handle. Until she realized that there was no place she could go to hide when people threw things at her, hit her, beat her. She feared that one day they may kill her. And she wasn't going to give them the satisfaction.

She had heard the rumors of Mt. Ebbott; that those who climbed the mountain never returned. And she certainly didn't want to return. Not to these people. She stole away in the night. There were few people out and about, keeping an eye out for wild animals or bandits. But they were easy to avoid, especially in the dark. By the time she reached the base of the mountain, dawn was breaking through the trees.

She briefly glanced back. If she looked hard enough, she could just barely see the village. She wondered for a moment how people would react once the realized she was gone.

_'Probably throw a banquet, glad to be rid of the demon child._ _'_   she thought bitterly as she began to climb.

Hours passed, but she didn't stop her climb. She wasn't worried about hunger or thirst; these were things she wouldn't be dealing with for much longer after all. The sun was high in the sky by the time she reached a deep hole. It was so deep, she couldn't see the bottom, despite the light shining down. This spot would do.

She glanced back once more. There was smoke rising in the distance from the village. Taking a deep breath, she turned back to the hole. She regretfully wished things could have been different; that her family would have loved her; that she wouldn't have been forced to make this choice. But she would rather do it on her terms than let the villagers draw it out.

She was so tired.

She closed her eyes and let herself fall.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you all enjoyed the first part of the series. There may be some spelling mistakes. The wordpad I'm using to write for some reason doesn't have spell check.  
> Let me know what you guys think and what you may want to see in future parts.


End file.
